How Sanada Became Fukubuchou
by yolapeoples
Summary: When Yukimura Seiichi was chosen as Rikkaidai's captain, no one was particularly surprised, but how did Sanada come to be chosen as vice-captain? The answer: Niou. Rated T for language and innuendo. Heavily implied Alpha.


**How Sanada Became Fukubuchou**

**_Summary:_ **When Yukimura Seiichi was chosen as Rikkaidai's captain, no one was particularly surprised, but how did Sanada come to be chosen as vice-captain? The answer: Niou.  
**_Rating:_ **T for language and innuendo. Innocent minds, what are you doing here?  
**_Characters/Pairings:_ **Rikkaidai regulars; insinuated, implied and ALL but actually written Alpha (SanaYuki).  
**_Warnings:_ **Niou, being himself and making his English teacher proud.  
**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, these beautiful people do not belong to me.

**Mini Japanese Reminder: **_buchou _- captain. _fukubuchou_ - assistant captain.

* * *

When the graduating regulars broke the news that Yukimura Seiichi had been selected to be the tennis club's new buchou, no one had been particularly surprised. Even though he was only a second year, he, Yanagi and Sanada were the only remaining regulars, and the few third years were, quite honestly, just not that good.

There were no harsh feelings, of course, because Yukimura had been the obvious choice. He was one of the best - if not _the_ best -, he got along with everyone, and the graduating seniors knew for a fact that with Yukimura at the head of the club, there would be no slacking off. Everyone cheered and Marui offered a round of milkshakes at the ice cream parlor down the street, on him. (Jackal's wallet breathed easier for the moment, but he knew for a fact that he would be pitching in more than his fair share of yen that night.)

And so Yukimura, Yanagi, Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, Jackal and Kirihara - the would-be regulars because even though the selection games hadn't happened yet, Yukimura already _knew_ who would win and even Yanagi didn't contradict the new captain's predictions - met up at the parlor after practice, as ready to celebrate as the team rock would allow. It was during the second round of shakes, as Niou tried to steal a taste of Marui's strawberry shake and Kirihara's double chocolate, that the next great question for the club came up: Who would Yukimura chose as his fukubuchou?

It was generally decided, as Yagyuu held Niou's own shake hostage until he gave Marui's back, that it would have to be either Yanagi or Sanada.

When heads turned to Yukimura to see which he would chose, the blue-haired boy mixed his vanilla malt idly with his straw as he observed both Yanagi and Sanada before saying he couldn't possibly chose.

Sanada said nothing, only adjusting his hat for lack of anything better to do to distract himself from Yukimura's inspection. Yanagi simply stated that someone would have to be chosen or the club's effectiveness would go down by 68%.

Jackal swatted Marui's hand away from the sugar cubes on the table, set there for tea and coffee, not milkshakes, and mentioned that either way, both Yanagi and Sanada would make excellent fukubuchous. Kirihara just shrugged, not really caring so long as Niou didn't slip anything suspicious into his drink. Marui reclaimed his shake with a long slurp and didn't mention that Sanada was too scary to be fukubuchou. Yagyuu carefully noted that Yanagi would be excellent for his organization and adaptability, but that Sanada would be just as apt in such a role of control and reliability.

So, the table then turned to the resident trickster who looked back at them with a pensive air, eyes flicking between Sanada, Yanagi, back to Sanada and finally settling on Yukimura.

"I think it should be Sanada." he said finally with a nod.

Yukimura blinked and looked at Niou, curious, "Why's that?"

"Well," explained Niou with an easy smirk that only briefly warned his teammates of their impending doom, "because Sanada wants to '_fuck you', _Buchou."  
In the sudden silence that followed the statement, everyone gaped save Akaya who looked confusedly from one horrified face to another to Niou's victorious smirk.

_**SLAP  
**_

And so, Niou was the first on the team to ever recieve the soon-to-be-infamous Sanada Slap (TM). As Sanada fumed silently from beneath his hat and the rest of the team contemplated how quickly they would die if they laughed or made a move to help Niou's unconcious form on the parlor floor, Yukimura smiled to himself.

"Guys!" whined Akaya, "I don't get it! Why did Sanada-fukubuchou slap Niou-senpai?"

Yes, Sanada would make a fine fukubuchou.

_…End.  
_

* * *

_Omake..._

A week later, Niou was sporting his bruised cheek rather proudly as he ran up to Yukimura during practice. He grinned as his buchou looked at him expectantly.  
Niou motioned to the tennis club's new capped fukubuchou, currently lecturing freshmen about something or another, and whispered conspiratorially to Yukimura, "You know its true. Tell me you wouldn't enjoy it."

Yukimura smiled back at him, a slight edge to his eyes, "I would."

Niou chuckled evilly when the rest of the team watched in confusion as he was assigned half as many laps as they were.

_…End Omake._

* * *

_A/n:_ It doesn't matter how many times I read this, it still makes me smirk. So, I finally decided it was time to publish it. Might as well. Considering I went to NYAF as Sanada even though I'm the designated Niou of our group... *SHOT* puri~

Had to force myself to write "Yanagi" and "Kirihara"; not used to those two going by their last names! I didn't even try with Jackal though. XD

First time writing in the PoT universe! ;) How'd I do?


End file.
